eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 7.3
'''Something Missing III Chapter 3 '''is the third chapter of Season 7 and the thirty-ninth chapter of élDLIVE. Summary Madigan introduces the people with him as Team Madigan, who will be supporting their training. However, Misuzu realizes that the plump twins are actually the Park brothers, who committed repeated thievery and were exiled from Earth. Veronica recognizes the middle-aged man as Luzin, a man with shady business dealings as well as being a former A-rank criminal. Madigan claims that they're all normal civilians now and immigrated to Earth legally, so therefore there isn't a problem with them being here. Veronica continues to question why the twins are here, causing them to insult her and getting her angry. Chuuta notices the pink-haired boy, who no one recognizes. Madigan calls him Glock, who walks away to sleep under a tree. The CID remarks on how rude he is. Madigan tells them that his informants told him that Shakion was just Heaven Sider's pet, and that they had to be at least twice as strong as Shakion to be able to tame it. This means that they have to be three times stronger than it to be able to defeat Heaven Sider. The CID is undeterred and willing to be trained by him. Madigan tells the Park brothers to create a training space, which they do with J, the older twin, farting out SPH that will repel the people nearby away even though they have no SPH organs, and E, the younger twin creating a dome with his SPH to remove the odor. This has the effect of lifting up the girls' skirts, causing Veronica to try to kick them, but they dodged her easily. With their job done, they sit down to play video games. Madigan tells them that their training will be separated into "life" and "death". According to him, "life" will prepare them for "death" by stimulating production of the SPH growth hormone, which will in turn stimulate the growth of the SPH organ. The method to do that is have such a strong tenacity to live, that it will awaken the cells of the SPH organ. Luzin pulls out devices that will prevent their brain from breaking apart during the "life" process. When everyone's sitting on them, he gets out a suitcase with a creature called a Guilmonth, which is a creature that can read minds. Despite the fact that breeding Guilmonths are illegal, Luzin has a license for it and claims that his dream is to be a prosperous alien breeder. Madigan puts on a pair of red glasses and forces Veronica to sit down when she refuses to. She looks over to Ninotchka and is shocked to see her already affected by the Guilmonth. Ninotchka sees her parents and her baby brother, as well as her younger self in a large circle. She witnesses the memory of her parents telling her her brother's name, Dmitri, nicknamed Micha. The scene then switches to the day when she and her mother received news of her father's death at his factory job. Due to their struggling finances, they repeatedly missed paying Micha's hospital bills. The doctor threatens to release him if they don't pay next month, which will be effectively killing him. Ninotchka, seeing her mother distressed, tells her that she will work too. She worked in the fields mining crystals. One day, when she visits Micha at the hospital, he asks her if their mother is mad at him, since she looks so scary lately. Ninotchka says that she's just busy working, and asks him what he wants to be in the future. He states his desire to join élDLIVE. He tells her that he wants her to join since it'll suit her, but she refuses since she never thought she could become one and that going to the police academy costs a lot of money. But she promises to save up money for Micha to go. Micha doesn't seem too surprised by this, and he wonders if he can be as kind as his big sister. He tells her to leave since he wants to read. As Ninotchka leaves his room, she passes by doctors running towards it, because apparently Micha had cut his artery with SPH and is suffering cardiac arrest. In the real world, Ninotchka starts crying from the memory, shocking her friends. Madigan, who can see her memories with his glasses, sees that her brother's death is a trauma for her. Ninotchka and her mother receive news of Micha's death from the doctor, who says that he must have killed himself in order to not be a burden. Ninotchka's mother refuses to believe that, and later starts yelling at Ninotchka for not watching over him. However, seeing her cry and blame herself caused her to apologize for always being too busy to notice them. Later, as Ninotchka prepares to leave for the police academy, her mother gives her two leaves she picked from the Tree of Green Wind when she and Micha were born. Ninotchka is surprised to be given them since the souls of the deceased supposedly live in them, but her mother thinks that Micha would be happier at the police academy. She asks Ninotchka if she really wants to go, since she's always sacrificing herself for others, but Ninotchka reaffirms that she wants to go so that she could make her happy by sending her money, and also live for Micha's dream. Remembering her determination that day to live for her mother and Micha, Ninotchka's SPH organ awakens and Madigan declares that she passed the "life" portion of the training. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters